Polisas City
Polasis City is a repopulated city, after the events of Majin Buu turning everyone to chocolate it is now thriving again, it is quite a technologically advanced city. RP Area The Big Meeting Toko walks iinto a building, after a few seconds he realises he's walked into a place full of them, "So this is a sigty? I've only ever been to the one Mr.clown was at and that was all boomed up" he smiles and politely nods and greets everyone he walks past, completely unaware of the strange looks he and Shibo are getting. Monarch appears behind Toko in a flurry of butterflies "Mr.Clown? I resent that. My name is Monarch boy, I should think even someone like you who posses the collective IQ of 6 tea spoons could remember that but apparently no. I had low expectations and came back disappointed. Good going boy. To think the one thing that has my respect as a fighter is as stupid as you, it's almost embarrassing." "He was talking about Android 19 you moron" Snaps Shibo, "Yeah Andrio-y nineten" Toko cheers. Akashi pokes Monarch's butterflies "Do you always make such entrance?", Akashi appeared behind Monarch and continued to mess around with his butterflies. Nearby, a young and squeamish lad was flying at a great speed, headphones in his ears, and eyes closed as he yelled lyrics to a grungy song."I. DON'T. CARE. WHAT YOU THINK, AS LONG AS IT'S ABOUT M- OH JESUS CHRIST" He yells as his eyes jerk open, and he bounces off of a building, becoming a pinball in the city, going through buildings, screaming like a little girl. Then comically, he flew over to Akashi and the group, slamming onto Akashi, bouncing off of him, and slamming into Monarch's chest, before falling onto the ground, unconscious. Bastion was stood at the corner of the building drinking a milkshake before seeing antics unfold before sighing "And i guess i'm doing this now" Bastion walks up to them "So Monarch, Toko, Aaron and Akashi whats with the crazy cabal? Do i have to be crazy, stupid, airheaded, egotistical or Toko to join or is this one just open to everyone?" "HI BASI-BASI, HI MON'CH! How you both doing!?" Toko smiles at the two he knows, he looks around at the group of people and notices one about his height, "My names Toko who are you? Are you my age?" at the same time Shibo stares down at Akashi he snidely remarks that his hair colour is fake. Monarch sighs at the pathetic saiyan bouncing off his chest. "My word I have a lot to teach you Cilryn, we'll get there some day though, we can make a Monarch of you yet." He smirks "Bastion it's been some time, how've you been? Akashi good to see you I will need to meet you and the other one soon it's almost time to begin." He smirks Akashi slips but stands back up and sighs "My, you're still a big mess", he remarked before staring at Monarch "It's been almost time for a while, and other one? The alien?", he asked and stared at Bastion and others "Oh, Just be slilly it will work trust me". "Oh, the colour is all real, spirit ball" Aaron stands up, somewhat wobbly, still dazed from pinballing around, as his head was spinning. "Are you sure about me being a Monarch daddy? I'm a monkey not a caterpillar I don't think I can mutate wings in a night" Aaron slips over his own foot, faceplanting. "sarcy and smarmy are more my forte" Bastion watches Aaron fall over again "and he is supposed to be a prodigy? are they sure he isnt just auteur?" Bastion steps around Aaron "Yeah it has been a while, i'm good though dealing with a misses while expecting is hard. It turns out majins can eat almost any matter available and when hungry they dont distinguish between food and the guy giving it to thems arm" he shows his arms have slight bite marks "so i was out here catching a break and then suddenly you hguys showed up. Though that sprog down there you call Toko just seems to appear places anyway" "I'm Toko" he proudly proclaims to Bastion's mention "Basi-Basi am I a Prodiby? and what's an autuer? Does it taste good?" Toko looks hungry, Shibo smirks at Akashi "I'd like to kill you someday" he quite nicely announces he then moves back to Toko's side "Are you causing trouble Shibo? If you're making a bad impression I'll put you in my pocket again" Shibo looks enraged but apparently the pocket threat keeps him tame, he grumbles about being a mighty evil force but it's barely audible. Monarch smirks "Akashi the cogs are in motion don't worry, when the time comes I'll make you aware. Heheh. I do like the angry ball of rage the boy carries around with him he's does make me laugh." Monarch sighs "Cilryn, what's with this attitude? Monarch means king boy. Can't say I appreciate this insubordination." He clicks his fingers and fire erupts around Cilryn as a warning "You'd do well not to upset me boy, for your training to carry on as successfully as it has been doing I need you to not be an idiot." "Just knock him over the head once in a while," Akashi suggested Monarch before chuckling at Shibo "Aww, so pocket threat is your weakness eh. Remind me to use it whenever you're joking around spirit ball", he claimed before finally looking and smirking at Monarch "Well, I hope the time comes soon enough as my patience is running out, and waiting around while you make Monarch 2 out of an ankle biter is getting tiring to watch" Aaron regains his balance, as he blinks."Sorry about that, I hit a building." He bows to Monarch, before bending back upwards, and looking towards everyone."Oh, hello." He smiles. "Hi" Bastion bins his milkshake cup while thinking aloud "So what brought you guys here? I mean seems an awefully big coincidence we'd all arive in the same place at the same time. I mean i know its not a case of i was followed seeing as you guys cant pick me up the usual way so what gives?" "I don't know" Toko smiles with optimism "I just walked here by accident, I could smell food" he grins, shibo sneers at Akashi and turns to Toko "Hey Toko, the guy over there wants to kill Tea Time" he grins, Toko looks confused at first "How can you kill tea time? WAIT HE WANTS TO KILL TEA! THAT'S THE SECOND MOST IMPORTANT" Toko draws a sword in anger, however in doing so he see's the lunch he tied to it and becomes distracted, "Does anyone want some, how about you shorty? you don't look well fed" Toko offers Aaron some especially as well as everyone else, Shibo floats away annoyed that Toko ruined his plan. Four-Star Hunt!! Shin lands in the city and begins his search. After a... less than subtle crash landing and explanation of course. He asks a few townspeople if they've seen the Dragon Ball but nobody seems to have seen anything of the like. He continues his search heading towards the southern end of the city. He seems to have no luck until he catches a glimmer of something on top of the radio tower. "Oh... great, I hate heights." Shin leaps up into the air and keeps himself airborne with his Geppou technique making sure he can keep in the air in this environment before leaping to the tower and landing inside. He looks for a set of stairs and manages to get on top of the radio tower with a few people watching anxiously. He climbs the side and then jumps to the top grabbing the dragon ball and smiling before realizing he's begun falling once again. "Uh oh." Shin corrects himself just in time to jump out of the way of a fast moving car with the dragon ball in hand. He jumps from several buildings to another before resting just outside of the town. He sighs and smiles looking at the Dragon Ball. "I always seem to find you little buddy. Guess it's just fate." he says outting the Four-Star ball away into his pocket and then scratching his head. "Now..." he said looking around. "I need to get back home somehow." A Shadow Out Of Time It was an ordinary day in Polisas, by anyone's standards - the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming...well, it WAS an ordinary day. In one of the city's parks, the world seemed to darken for an instant before a pulse of energy could be felt rippling out as a figure simply...fell from nowhere, landing in the park. It takes a minute but eventually someone arrives on the scene, Bastion is holding a small emerald green shard that seems to be pulsing and darkening "hmm we have an aetheric and temporal distortion here" he looks around seeming to follow the shard like it was a radar guiding him to the emergence point "but why is the fate shard reacting to it so strongly that could be worrying" steadily he approaches the source of the disturbance The disturbance rapidly faded until it seemed like it never happened - the figure at the center, however, felt...strange. She slowly stood up, looking around confused before flinching as a ray of sunlight shone on her face, shutting her eyes until she adjusted. There is still a faint pulsation of the shard but it seems to have died down significantly wit ha little searching Bastion finds the figure finding it strange she be present in such a place considering he questions her "Hello? Are you ok?" After a moment she opens her eyes - a wisp of what looked like blue fire briefly visible before she glanced at Bastion, "...Where am I?" She asked. She looked perfectly fine - a bit dirty from falling onto the ground, but nothing injured. Bastion gives a cursory look to see if she is noticably injured but sees nothing "You don't know where you are? This is polisas city. Are you from here by any chance? If not do you know where you are from?" Bastion remembers something as he is talking "Oh yeah right sorry, my name is Bastion Allara, who might i ask are you?" "...No." She replied, thinking for a moment, "...My name is Melody. I know that much." She took a moment to dust herself off before looking at Bastion, "...You look familiar." "Melody? Well nice to meet you. Perhaps you have seen me before as i dont know of many well dressed ginger cyborgs roaming about" He smirks in an almost childish way before getting back to the point at hand "Hmm so all you know is your name at least? Curious, ah well thats a matter for later. I'm here investigating a sort of disturbance in this area and was wondering did you by any chance see or hear anything?" She looked down at the (admittedly small) crater she left as she fell, "Does falling from the sky count?" She asks, tilting her head. Bastion smiles "it is a possibility yes, though that sort of thing is a lot more common than you would think. Perhaps whatever caused the disturbance is what sent you too the ground or perhaps is what impacted your memory" Bastion ponders to himself for a moment "I doubt the answers will present themselves here, you look a little scuffed up from the landing i have a monitering station not far from here you can use it to clean yourself up and clear your head if you want" "...Thanks." She said, briefly smiling as she moved to follow him. There's a faint aura of power around her - it feels similar to ki, but somewhat...off, like it's restrained or even sealed. "How far is it?" "Maybe a minute or 2, i can keep it stored in a capsule so i usually deploy it in close proximity if its safe to do so" Within a minute or so they arrive at the station its a heavy duty tent complex with 2 smaller sections connected to the back "at the back is a changing room and shower station if you need those. There are chairs and bunks in the main building if you feel you need some rest. I can also use my computer records to see if i can find out anything about you, if that is ok with you of course" "...Thanks." She said after a moment, before blinking and looking around, before heading into the tents - heading for the showers, of course. Poor Melody was covered in dirt. Bastion smiles "No problem, i'll be in that main tent over there if you need me, you can wash your clothes if you want but im afraid all i have thats really wearable is some field gear its nothing fancy but its clothing" Bastion starts heading back to his tent "i'll let you know if i come across anything while i analyse the incident" She nods, before vanishing into the tent - the shower can be heard shortly afterwards. "Poor girl if she really has lost her memory or identity i know how much that can suck, odd that she recognises me from somewhere" Bastion ponders on this further as he goes into the main tent till he mutters to himself "Go on field excursions they said, its mostly boring they said.... urgh i think someone set me up with that one" Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth